1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a keyboard assembly, and particularly to an luminous keyboard assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technologies, electronic devices, such as computer, mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services almost anytime and anywhere. A keyboard assembly as an input terminal has been an important member of an electronic device.
A typical keyboard assembly does not have the function to illuminate itself, which makes it inconvenient to operate under dark conditions. At present, there are luminous keyboard assemblies which can illuminate themselves. A first kind of luminous keyboard assembly includes a keyboard module with a plurality of keys and a backlight module under the keyboard module. When the backlight module is turned on, the keyboard module illuminates all the keys. A second kind of luminous keyboard assembly includes a keyboard module with a plurality of keys and a plurality of light sources. Each light source illuminates each key independently. When a given key is pressed, a corresponding light source is turned on and then illuminates the given key. The first kind keyboard assembly can not selectively illuminate a single key. However, the second kind of keyboard assembly requires a large amount of light sources to light each key, so the cost will be expensive.
Therefore, a new luminous keyboard assembly is desired to overcome the shortcomings described above.